Over 40 million American women will enter their 40s in the next two decades, and the subject of menopause is suddenly becoming a topic of increased interest. The purpose of this SBIR proposal is to develop a videotape designed to inform the general population about menopause and the health of mid-aged women. This videotape is an extension of a 9-year investigation of the natural epidemiology of menopause conducted by investigators at the New England Research Institute. NERI followed 2,500 randomly selected women between the ages of 45-55 years as they approached and experienced menopause. Specific aims of this Phase I SBIR are: 1) to develop a script for a videotape covering the topics related to menopause and mid-aged women in general; 2) to establish two focus groups (a group of physicians and scientists and a target group of women consumers) to evaluate the script for accuracy, comprehensibility and interest level; 3) to finalize the script based on recommendations from focus groups, and 4) to develop a plan and schedule for the production of the videotape in Phase II.